eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Late Manny Rivera/Transcript
(Episode begins at Leone Middle School. It is 9 o' clock Tuesday morning, and the bell is ringing. Children are running into the school as Vice Principal Chakal yells at them.) Chakal: 'GET TO CLASS! STRAIGHTEN THOSE TEETH! DON'T CHALLENGE ME! ''(He stops and notices Principal Tonino standing near him and glaring.) 'Chakal (continued): '''Principal Tonino, heh, heh. I was just encouraging the children, and...Wait! ''(He takes a big sniff.) 'Chakal (continued): '''I smell ARCADE TOKENS! ''(Transits to Manny and Frida walking to school with things from the arcade and leaving a trail of tokens.) 'Frida: '''Dude, you owned Super Macho Fighter 2 at the arcade! ''(The two jump in surprise as the shadow of Chakal looms over them.) 'Chakal: '''RIVERA! SUAREZ! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! '''Manny: '''We can explain! '''Frida: '''There was a fire! '''Manny: '''At the arcade! '''Frida: '''So we rescued- '''Manny: '''A sick pony. '''Frida: '''Fell down a well! '''Manny: '''Tornado! '''Frida: '''On the ledge! ''(Chakal's face is covered with food.) 'Chakal: '''You expect me to believe- ''(He notices Tonino. He is tearing up.) 'Tonino: '''Oh, that poor pony. Well, off to class now, children. ''(The two enter the school as Chakal winces.) 'Tonino (continued): '''Why do you have a din for those two, Chakal? ''(We see a close up of his angry face. A flashback then follows. Chakal is taking a nap in his office. Manny and Frida pop up on either side of him behind his desk. Manny snaps some scissors. Outside of his office, a cut is heard. Manny and Firda tiptoe out. Back to present.) 'Chakal: '''I have my reasons. ''(His mustache piece falls off.) '''Chakal (continued): '''Lousy cheap gluestick! '''Tonino: (laughs) (The next day is Wednesday. it is 9:00 and the bell is ringing. Manny and Frida have candy stuck to them and fudge on thier mouths.) Manny: We can explain! Frida: '''There was a fudge spill! '''Manny:'' By the pond! '''Frida: '''So we cleaned up ducks! '''Manny: '''With our mouths! '''Tonino:' Thank goodness the ducks are all right. Now hurry along. (The two enter the school as Chakal continues to glare at them.) (After that it is Thursday. The clock reads 9:00 and the bell is ringing. Manny and Frida are riding in a small car wearing fezes. They bump into Chakal.) Manny: 'We can explain! '''Chakal: '''That's all right, children. No explaination is required. ''(Manny and Frida look behide them then back to Chakal.) '''Frida: '''Uhhhh... where's Principal Tonino? '''Chakal: He was called away on urgent school business. So I AM IN CHARGE!!! (A Firey background is behind him) (Manny and Frida scream) Chakal: 'Into the office now! (''Manny and Frida ride anxiously into the school. Cut to the outside of Chakal's office. He opens the door with a big grin, revealing Maria, Rodolfo, Carmela, and Emiliano all glaring and arms crossed. Manny and Frida scream again. Scene changes to the inside of Chakal's office. He has his fist raised) 'Chakal: '''This behaivor is unacceptable. This constant tardiness must CEASE! ''(As he bangs his fist, his mustache piece falls off again. He reattaches it using a glue stick. Snickering is heard in the background as it droops.) '''Emiliano: It must be the boy's fault! Rodolpho: 'Clearly, it is Frida's fault. She is a trouble making, goggle-wearer! (''The four adults start arguing. As this continues, Manny and Frida get up and start to walk away.) 'Manny: '''Well, it looks like you guys- '''Adults: '''SIT DOWN! ''(Manny and Frida rushed back to sit down) 'Chakal: '''Please, please. This is not about blame. It's about REVENGE! ''(The flaming background comes back as Chakal bangs his fist. Cut to the four adults and Manny and Frida confused) (Chakal cleared his throat and straighted his tie) 'Chakal (continued): '''Rules. It's about rules. If they are late again, even once...(he waved his index finger then puts it down)...They will be EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!!! (''Transit to a rooster sculpture. One of the eyes changes to a camera. Cut again to a camera disguied as a book. gasping is heard.) 'Sergio: '''Expelled? Perfecto! With El Tigre out of the way, I will bring this school to it's knee! (''Pauses) No....(Holds up his knees) To both it's knees. All I have to do is to make sure they're late tomorrow. (He starts laughing maniaclly, causing people to stare at him.) 'Sergio: '(Stops laughing, noticing the students staring) ''Uhh... Funny math problem. ''(he points to his book) (Scene Fades to the Rivera's house) '''Rodolpho: Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, if you get expelled, we are going to send you to a charm school! (Manny becomes horrified) Maria: 'in Switzerland! (''Manny opens his mouth to scream, but is confused to see grandpapi yelling) '''Grandpapi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (He rushes in front of Maria and Rodolpho). No grandson of mine is going to a charm school! (Holds up his index finger at Maria) Or to switzerland! It is.... unnatural. 'Rodolpho: '''Nonsense! It will be good for Manny. They will teach him punctuality, etiquette, and how to knit cute little tea cozies. (''Maria claps cheerfully). 'Manny and Grandpapi: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene pans out of the Rivera's house). ''(Scene returns back to the living room). 'Maria: '''I'm sorry, mijo, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. (''Cut to Manny). 'Maria: '''Make us proud. (''Manny looks down sadly). (Scene fades to Manny's bedroom. Manny walks in, sulking. He closes the door and leans against it. Frida suddenly kicks the door down, landing on Manny) 'Frida: '''If I get expelled my parents are going to send me to military school! Can you think of anything worse? ''(Frida looks down to see Manny lifting the door off his back). 'Manny: '''Charm school. '''Frida: '''This is serious dude. ''(Walks off Manny's door) ''If we get sent to different schools, we'll never see each other again. ''(Looks down at Manny) We cannot be late tomorrow. '''Manny: '''Right. We got work to do. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons